


追踪与制伏

by AberrationRat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 冬日战士逃出来半个月后的一个晚上，追踪者还是找到了他。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pwp  
> mpreg暗示/伪监禁/孕期/产乳

他听见有人一路尾随他至此，顺着潮湿的墙角蹑足向上，在阴暗的楼道间脚步像猫一样轻盈。如果不是因为信息素的提前暴露，对方的行踪简直隐蔽得无可察觉，甚至在翻窗而入时都没发出一点声响。

巴基原本以为自己也可以安静地一动不动，在黑暗中蛰伏着静候危险离去，但他低估了这个偷偷进入的Alpha对自己的影响。

空气里裹挟着一种危险的气息，那样的味道像是火辣的烈酒，闻起来跟信息素的主人缓慢的、不断踱近的步伐一样沉稳，自信且胜券在握。随着每一声有意被放轻的脚步不断逼近，肺叶里所有的氧气几乎要被抽空，他吸入的全是那熟悉的、令人抓狂的味道，正肆侵入他四肢百骸，让人浑身燥热肌肉紧绷，最原始的渴望和本能呼之欲出。

尤其是当闯入者的走出阴影来到自己的面前时，他的每块肌肉都在刺痛，在尖叫，痉挛着想摆脱高热的不适。

巴基紧张地面朝来者，阴影打在男人刀刻一般立体的五官上，猩红的眸子在黑暗里面闪动狡黠的光。对方的嘴角噙着一抹笑。

找到你了。那人走近的时候轻笑着说。冬兵听得出对方声音里的得意和狂喜。

“你不该找到这里，我会杀了你。”他低声回应，嗓子哑得不像话。

“就凭你现在的状况吗。”对方又走近了一步说，于是他身体的反应随之更加糟糕了。

巴基烦躁地低声啐了一句滚，颇有种虚张声势的意味。每多讲一句话，他就会呼吸到更多的令人抓狂的Alpha气息，这些正在让他一点点失去对自己的控制，进而让他开始恐惧，他躲进这间房子的时候已经够糟了，脑子乱成一团，如今还要面临身体上产生的反应，这些反应很长一段时间以来都没有再困扰过他，但全都是因为这个人——他花了那么长时间躲开的这个人似乎总有办法烧毁他的理智。

“你在发情。”Alpha幸灾乐祸地陈述着事实。“别总跟自己作对，你需要我，跟我回去。”

他的确在跟自己作对，尽管浑身都难耐地渴望着一场交欢，但嘴上拒绝得倒是决绝又恨戾，一点余地也不留给他们两个。巴基咬着牙齿不停重复着喊他离开，心里却比谁都清楚这一点用也没有。

但是对方突然就沉默了，像是在考虑他的话一样。这个时候巴基又开始后悔，他应该留下这个Alpha的，他想要他想得要命。

就在他思考的时候，那股辛辣的气息忽然间逼近了直冲他的口鼻，男人不知道什么时候就来到了他面前，像伏击时突然扑向猎物的野兽，将他罩在房间逼仄的角落里。Alpha捏住他的脸逼他直视自己的怒容。

“你到底想躲多久？”

巴基嗅得到对方的信息素里夹入愤怒的意味，跟这句被压低音量的话一样被咬牙切齿地吐在他的面前。这下巴基彻底激怒他了，在下场变得更糟之前他知道自己最好是能先服从那该死的Alpha征服欲，也可以说是服从自己的欲望。

他轻轻扶住Alpha的手，小声喊他的名字，喊他，史蒂夫。这几声呼唤让巴基彻底湿润了自己的眼眶，有几股温热的液体从后穴流出。他颤抖着喘息，史蒂夫的愤怒让他有些恐惧，但更多竟是难言的兴奋。

“现在知道喊我已经没有用了。”史蒂夫最后说，随即用力吻住Omega的嘴唇，他伸手揽过巴基与他的身体相贴，仅仅是因为这个动作对方就开始剧烈地震颤。夜晚正在这个带着血味的吻里趋近高温，他们几乎磨破了对方的唇瓣，在短而急促的喘息里用舌尖粗鲁纠缠。

千百年来Alpha这个强势群体在自己的Omega发情时失控，野蛮又残暴地掠夺，随着文明时代的到来他们学着自我控制，学会了如何避免失态。可是如今史蒂夫觉得自己正在回归原始。

在无人知晓的安全屋，发泄自己一肚子无人知晓的秘密和欲望。巴基的味道萦绕在他的鼻头齿间，一度让人无可救药地沦陷，他仰面躺下，扯着他被顶起裤裆，在吻的间隙呼喊。我想要你，史蒂夫，上我。

他们甚至不想等到躺在床上再开始，落满凌乱衣物的地板已经是情人的温床，发情的Omega滚烫的身体足以让夜晚的低温被忽略。

柔软的棕发散落在巴基潮红的脸颊两边，他的后脑勺靠在坚硬冰凉的地面，眼神却狂热得能灼穿空气，直接望进Alpha的眼底。史蒂夫的手正顺着他弓起的腰肢游走，引发一连串迫切的喘息，巴基闭眼接受每一次触碰，渴望着贴紧，渴望这个人。他伸出手臂搂下了史蒂夫，于是重新开始接吻，Alpha把手指探入他脑后的发丝，加深了舌尖的探入，贪婪汲取他口腔里的温度。

史蒂夫吻巴基的耳垂，身下的人轻哼着把头扭向一边，露出一段光洁的脖颈，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动。于是Alpha的舌尖便开始从巴基的耳廓游弋至此，那一小块皮肤在史蒂夫轻噬和吮吸下变红。

这段美好的身体总是让人尝不完，或者九头蛇的队长该说是自己贪得无厌、寸土不让，从不放过每一处能挑起情欲的细节。Omega胸前的两颗乳粒早就在几次无意的摩擦下挺立，总是敏感又可爱。每次都让人忍不住上去留下属于自己的痕迹——Alpha都喜欢那么做，乐此不疲地宣告自己的所有权。而每一次都能成功换取Omega发出的一两声情动的哭喊，史蒂夫甚至没有进入，巴基感觉自己已经溃不成军了，他贴近Alpha的触碰和吻，浑身战栗着大声呻吟。

“史蒂夫，进来……已经可以了，快给我。”巴基急促地喘息时口鼻间全是Alpha的味道，浓烈刺鼻，催生他所有深秘的情愫，欲望面前一切都再无胜算可言。他的身体总是能更早做出回应，修长的腿搭上史蒂夫精壮的腰，撒娇般摩挲，像取悦像勾引，把发情Omega求欢的本能发挥到极致。

没人受得了这个，一个腿根都被情液打湿的Omega在自己身下呻吟扭动，哭喊流泪，每个毛孔都在散发甜美，在说，来操我，来狠狠操进我。

他很快得偿所愿，史蒂夫完全勃起的性器深埋进他湿软的体内。巴基在哭，眼泪就顺着侧脸流进早已汗湿的发根，他颤抖着攀附，手臂紧箍住史蒂夫的肩膀，身子蜷进他的胸膛，不知餍足地贪恋那一处滚烫的温度。

巴基不知道自己的体内也一样温热滚烫。粉嫩的小洞没被操进过几次，保有让人欲罢不能的紧致，他的Alpha紧蹙眉头，在他耳边粗喘。史蒂夫说这里面又热又湿，随随便便捅进几下就开始往外冒水，他们交合的地方一片泥泞狼藉。快感几乎要把巴基烧化了，柔软的内壁在Alpha的性器每一次进入时兴奋地痉挛。他毫无顾忌地大喊，求着史蒂夫用力干自己。

“深一点，啊……史蒂夫，”每一次的呼气都混入几个短促的音节，跟色情的吟叫一起在夜色中流淌，巴基说，“好爽……嗯，啊。”他在爱欲里颠簸沉浮，脊背被撞向坚硬冰凉的地面，眼前是狂热的情人。有几次剧烈的撞击叫人难以承受，巴基不得不伸手撑起自己的上身。史蒂夫的唇瓣与他的相贴，他尝到自己的嘴角有无意识流出的眼泪带来的咸涩。伸出舌尖时扫过的是对方的唇，巴基在这暧昧的间隙里低语，他呼唤Alpha的名字，告诉他，我们到床上做。

经过了好几次重新尝试他才重新搂住史蒂夫的脖颈，此时巴基的身体已经悬空了，Alpha的性器沉入他身体深处，一连串炙热的吻落在他的胸前和侧颈。巴基顺从地仰起头，张嘴哭喊叫唤以发泄被插进那么深的不适。他感觉得到史蒂夫脑后的金发，被汗水浸湿，横七竖八地与他的手指纠缠。模糊和眩晕，巴基的眼前是旋转的屋顶，灰尘和污垢混合，在被汗水浸湿的视线中央裂成粉末，跟他的理智一样破碎，跟他们之间的关系一样不清不楚。

但现在他只想他，上我，上我。他要爱，要他的狂野和体温。

巴基从来不知道被粗鲁地摔上床垫会让人兴奋，他的肌肉在欢愉中跳动，后穴裹紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，换来Alpha的低叹。这下史蒂夫干得更狠，湿软的洞被操得汁水横流，液体落在皮肤上时还在泛着水光。一片狼藉，他在欲望中央凌乱，不计后果地往陷阱里跳。他花了半个多月才逃开，而这个Alpha仅仅用了一个夜晚就让他乖乖就范。

史蒂夫把他的双腿分那么开，对折至胸前，一次比一次更深地往里面捅。巴基却只能爽得腿根打颤，泪流满面。他自己抱住膝盖，想说的话硬生生被撞成呜咽。

所以他只要这一夜，给他这一夜就够了，就当是怜悯他残损的灵魂。今晚他只要这个人。

Alpha将他翻过身从后面进入他的身体。史蒂夫粗喘时温热的鼻息就打在他的后颈，那里有一个陈旧的标记。九头蛇队长在心里嗤笑一声，上次他凶残地咬破这里的皮肤时，身下的人垂死般挣扎，性爱被他们演绎成战争。这一次情动的Omega乖顺得就像任人宰割的羊，但他也只是轻柔地啃吻那里，然后感受到这片皮肤散发滚烫的热意，身下人剧烈的震颤和痉挛。

胀大的阴茎顶部毫不留情地磨过巴基体内的敏感之处，两具肉体碰撞发出的声音越来越响亮，史蒂夫捏住巴基的腰，用最后几下又狠又深的插入把他送上高潮，感受Omega的身体这一刻的紧致。他的Omega高潮时迷乱的呼喊全部堵在淌满眼泪口水的枕头上，史蒂夫拉过巴基的头发让他抬头与自己接吻，他抓紧发皱的床单浑身抽搐不已。湿软的肉洞在欢爱后的余韵里有规律地收缩吞吐Alpha的阴茎。

史蒂夫没再往更深处捅，他最后摆几次腰射在凹凸不平的甬道里。

精液随着Alpha抽出阴茎的动作往外淌，巴基知道自己的身后一定还在红肿着微微翕张，吐出那些白花花的东西。他在这个夜晚沸腾时得到了自己想要的，随着温度渐散所有感官才逐步回归身体，此刻他终于注意到今晚的风声呼啸，咆哮着顺着窗缝往里面挤。

浑身都疲软无力，最后一点力气随着热潮的退去而流逝。他们居然又这么做了一次，巴基蜷在自己的被窝里想，他跟这个自己避之不及的Alpha又做了一次，而这一次他竟然扭着流水的屁股求对方插进来。他真希望自己能把莫名其妙就生出的迷恋归咎于发情。

史蒂夫就坐在床边，肩膀上留有不明显的红印。他对着窗外沉默不语，夜色里点着烟抽，火星就在黑暗中明明灭灭地闪。这家伙总是有抽不完的烟，信息素里都染上淡淡的烟味，风一刮，就整个屋子都飘得是。史蒂夫额前有几缕金发在风里一抖一抖地颤。他忽然扭头看着床上的人，巴基赶紧垂下自己的目光不与Alpha对视。

男人伸手抚弄他的侧脸，指尖裹起几根棕发。他灭了烟，开口讲话，声音很小，像在自言自语。

“巴基，”他说，

“为我生个孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

潮湿、粘稠和不真实感。透明的液体丝一样挂在他的五指之间。这是他自己的。巴基 巴恩斯想，他愣愣地盯住自己的手掌，知道自己完蛋了。

“你要去哪。”

天还没亮的时候，巴基以为史蒂夫没醒。他准备出门，如果有机会他还可以逃走，但开门的手才抬到一半就被叫停了。

他听见床发出摇晃的声音，睡在上面的人坐起来。巴基没有回头，但是已经能感受到史蒂夫死死盯住了自己的后背，让他动也不敢动。他搓了两下手掌组织好语言，说这间屋子里已经什么也没有了。

“我得出去买东西。”

听上去是个不错的理由。有那么几秒史蒂夫沉默着一言不发，让巴基心里升起希望，他希望自己能说服对方，然后被允许离开。但是最后史蒂夫说，不行。

“你过来。”史蒂夫在喊他。巴基强忍着叹息重新走回去，刚刚到床边时就被突然拽倒在地，两边膝盖撞得生疼。“你干什么！”他惊讶地抬头大声质问对方，望进Alpha猩红的眸子，又急忙闭上了嘴，刚才强硬的气焰顿时熄灭不少。“你想干嘛。”他低下头换了一种语气悄声问。巴基跪在床边的地板上，感觉到自己一边的肩膀被史蒂夫捏紧。

“张开嘴。”

他难以置信地望向Alpha，希望下一秒对方会告诉他这只是一个恶劣的玩笑，可史蒂夫的表情严肃得很，像是想证明自己是来真的，他伸出另一只空余的手把早晨半勃状态的性器从布料里释放出来，用顶部轻轻拍打Omega颤抖的嘴唇。

“张开嘴含进去。”这次他加了后半句——一个更清楚的指令。

再没有什么回旋和争辩的余地，在命令面前冬日战士深知自己只有服从这一个选择。巴基皱着眉微微把嘴张开一半，Alpha揪住他后脑的头发逼他整根含了进去，一股腥咸直冲他的口鼻。巴基本能地干呕，但史蒂夫扶着他的后脑按得很用力，深得让他有种将要把阴茎吞进胃的错觉，他试图去抓史蒂夫的手腕求他放过自己，但似乎无济于事。窒息感马上让他双眼湿润，一片接一片的绯红从脖颈爬上脸颊，在他发出那种忍耐不住的吞咽声时，史蒂夫终于松开了他。巴基跪在一边，双手撑地，眼泪和口水一起淌，顺着眼角和嘴角滴向地面，两边的发尖同时垂下来，扫过他的侧脸。

这下他的样子看上去很委屈，发红的眼眶里是一双湿润的灰绿色目光，正投向史蒂夫的脸。Alpha的表情没有太大的变化，比刚才平添了一份戏弄的意味。“你下面的嘴很会含，不知道上面这张怎么样。他缓缓开口，喊巴基自己来。“你昨晚好像没了我的老二不能活一样，爽完就不认了可不像话。”

都是事实，他承认史蒂夫说的都对。巴基凑过去含住Alpha的龟头时想，就是这根尺寸可观的肉棒，操他的屁股，捅得他欲仙欲死，现在正被他含在嘴里，需要他用这种方式去抚慰。毫无经验可言，作为一个Omega可巴基从没含过男人的老二，他闭着眼睛笨拙地吞吐，鼻尖酸得只想哭。寂静的清晨，空气里开始充斥下流的水声，巴基用右手扶住史蒂夫的腿根，而冰冷的左手捋过自己脸旁下垂的碍事的长发，他含着史蒂夫的欲望，深刻感受到它是如何在自己嘴里胀大，一次比一次更坚硬地碰撞他的舌尖牙龈，以致于最后让他根本合不拢嘴。

他的贪欲永远不合时宜，四周的Alpha气息赚走他的眼泪和执迷，深重地把他团团包围，燥热而火辣，里里外外点燃他的灵魂和肉体，一波新的热潮在体内奔驰，巴基在哭，他感觉得到发情的症状正在来袭，而都只是因为史蒂夫用老二捅了他的嘴。

努力克服不适感之后他为史蒂夫做了两次完美的深喉。Alpha喟叹他的无师自通，他说，我要射在你脸上。

巴基忽然惊醒般剧烈摇起头，史蒂夫的性器还在他嘴里，他只好呜咽，眼泪淌得更凶：“呜……不要。”会弄脏的，他可不想带着精液味出门。

但是已经迟了，在他刚刚吐出一半的时候。Alpha的性器的顶部在他的唇边颤动了几下，随后白色的液体沾了他一脸，连上衣上都溅得到处是。

他们都在喘息，巴基先开口：“可是我得出去。”沙哑的嗓音掺入嗔怪和无尽的委屈。他已经没有衣服可以换了。

“我没说过你可以出去。”史蒂夫开始套自己的衣服，他的回答让巴基哑口无言。

他穿戴期间巴基就呆呆地坐在原地，眼神涣散地望着自己。史蒂夫回头看了一眼，最终说：

“你不准离开这间屋子半步。”

在巴基还没反应过来之前，Alpha拿来一副手铐将他的左手锁在床头，他就仿佛早有准备。

“但这又是为什么。”他茫然地收了收一下左手，发现这只金属义肢可活动的范围小得可怜。

“我可不相信你不会再跑出去。”史蒂夫说，他告诉巴基以后他替巴基出去，离开之前史蒂夫最后问了一句，你到底跟不跟我回去。

巴基一愣，下意识想拒绝，但突然间又想起自己上一次那么果断拒绝地史蒂夫的后果——他被Alpha结结实实地操了一次。就在昨天晚上，史蒂夫说，为我生个孩子。他想都没想，回答不要。

总之不会有什么好事发生的。眼下他只好把拒绝的话重新咽回去，然后请求对方给自己时间考虑。

“那我回来以后你最好能给出答复。”于是对方留下一句话扭头就离开了，穿着一身招摇的作战服。

顿时只剩下一屋子的寂静与巴基相伴，他把注意力重新转移到自己身上，才感觉到发情带来的高热比自己想象的还要来势汹汹，他正被推上热潮的顶峰。史蒂夫已经离开了，留下的信息素却丝毫不因此减少威力，像尖细的锋芒顺着Omega每个毛孔往里面钻，刺痛而燥热。巴基正在出汗，他大口喘息，只觉得自己口干舌燥，所有欲求都在向下体汇聚，昨晚才被操开过的小洞重新开始湿哒哒地流水。他并拢双腿，可无济于事，裤子正被打湿。

巴基伸出双手试图抚慰自己，才反应过来左手已经被史蒂夫锁住了。如果史蒂夫在这里。巴基抬着湿润的眼睛慌乱地扫视四周，希望Alpha能落下一件衣服，哪怕只是一小片曾经贴近过他皮肤的布料。

他只在床边的桌子上看见一双手套，那种皮质的，九头蛇队长外出任务时所戴的——已经够了，仅仅是这个就已经足够了。平日里伸手可及的距离此时看起来远得仿佛一场长途跋涉，巴基颤抖着撑起自己的身体，伸出右手去够，手铐限制了他能移动的距离，所以总是差那么一点，他急得眼泪直掉，咸涩的液体全蹭在床单上。发情让他敏感而脆弱、手忙脚乱，终于他扯过其中一只手套，颤颤巍巍地戴在自己右手上，然后慌忙蹬下自己的裤子。

下体早已经湿得不像话，如果一个Alpha在这儿，一定能毫无障碍地操进最深处。可惜没人在这，巴基咬着下唇悲哀地想。他用自己的右手手指拨弄自己的后穴周围。没人在这。只有史蒂夫的一只手套，和他自己。

他急不可耐地并起两根手指进入自己，然后小声呻吟，透明的情液粘湿手套——巴基不在乎那么多，他知道自己想要。粗糙的布料在湿软的甬道里进进出出，他对自己从不手下留情，指尖飞速地碾磨过内壁凸起的那一处软肉，他在自己的手中战栗，快感浪潮一样席卷而过，巴基感觉自己正在漩涡的中央分崩离析。

“啊，史蒂夫……啊啊，”他大喊，一边更用力地操自己，大张的双腿中间蜜汁四溅，看起来下流而色情。“史蒂夫，嗯……来操我，好想要你。”本能总会带人找到欲望的本源，就在巴基每一声潮湿的喘息和淫乱的浪叫里，他呼唤着一个人的名字。

史蒂夫，史蒂夫。他真的很喜欢他。

太阳正在升起，外面的街道上逐渐响起来来往往的车声，晨光把贴满窗子的旧报纸照成金色，泛黄的污泽也被笼上层柔和的光晕。阳光下所有清晨的露水都在蒸发，夜的旖旎散尽，视野变得明亮闪烁，所以巴基在想他大概也会跟雾一样消逝在白日升高的温度里。脊背上发烫汗液黏住他的衣物，皮肤湿热难耐，体内的火热正趋近顶峰。巴基希望他可以腾出一只手为自己褪去衣服，可一点也不舍得拿出在肉穴里抽插的右手，那里面的指尖被他自己的内壁紧紧吸附包裹，每次用力摩擦传来的快感都会让他眼冒金星，恍惚他看见史蒂夫的脸——真该让那个人感受此刻自己火热的躯体。

想象着Alpha粗长的性器正在自己体内驰骋，巴基仅仅因为这个就更兴奋了一些，他自己的阴茎高高翘起却无人问津。逼近高潮时他又望向自己的左手，如果他没有被束缚，自渎的过程大概会更加短促而激烈。泛着金属色泽的手铐又让他想起史蒂夫，九头蛇队长真的以为凭借这些能锁住冬日战士吗。巴基忽然间就在内心轻笑，他不逃走只不过是因为他根本不想，而并非困于形同虚设的囚禁。

此时此刻他就躺在这张史蒂夫曾经睡过的床上，用手指疯狂抽插自己的肉穴，独自欢愉、独自逼近高潮，这些都是因为一个Alpha。史蒂夫说，为他怀个孩子。

所以为什么就不要一个孩子呢。他们会有一个孩子。这个想法从此刻就在他心里生根、盘踞。“哈啊，史蒂夫……要到了，深一点。”巴基大声哭喊。他绝望地独自表白。他说没有什么他不愿意，他说，我爱你。

高速的戳刺、扭转，巴基的身体热切地回应，越来越多的情液飞溅在褪色的床单上，像雨滴汇集成河，又在空气里蒸发消逝。太阳一出来，他就在浪潮达到最高时碎成一连串金色的泡沫。

右手的手臂酸软得像不属于他自己，其实他的整个身体都是这样的状态。潮湿，又疲惫。

难以置信，他喊着一个Alpha的名字让自己达到了高潮。可是如果这些都没有发生，比如史蒂夫并没有一早上就心血来潮地逼他为自己口交。他现在会这样狼狈的躺在这里吗。巴基无力地喘息，看自己的手。他觉得该把这对手套藏起来，藏住这些秘而不宣的心事。

门被打开的时候这里已经不剩任何一点凌乱的痕迹，他希望Alpha不要嗅到空气中淫靡的气息。不过对方看起来并没有在意那么多，史蒂夫走进来时巴基发现对方竟然已经换上了便装，金发比出门之前梳得更整齐，他低下头时，有几缕碎发就随之垂至额间。Alpha手里有个鼓起来的袋子。

大概装满食物。巴基飞速地舔了一下嘴唇，终于感到了饥饿。

“你想好了吗，到底回不回去。”

史蒂夫靠近的时候巴基忍不住多吸了几口气，Alpha的味道会让他安心。那些事情是迟早会发生的，无关信息素和发情，巴基心里比谁都清楚。

所以他觉得他自己想好了，但也可以说是没想好。总之他说，“我们谁也别回去。”别再回到九头蛇。

“我们？”史蒂夫讶异地挑了挑眉。值得玩味的人称。“那你想去哪。”

“随便。”巴基的心脏剧烈跳动起来，他从来没想过今天这个决定会改变他的一辈子。但是此时他还没有考虑那么多，他说，我们离开，随便哪里，随便什么时候，语气里充满让人难以忽略掉的明亮轻快。他的心情忽然很好，仿佛明天就要出发。

Alpha低下头笑着沉默。


	3. Chapter 3

每当他把目光投向落灰的冰箱顶部那副手铐上时，他都忍不住想笑。一段死气沉沉的金属，毫无生气地躺在那里，活像条冻僵的蛇。

之前有天巴基突然说，把我放开吧，我不会再逃跑了。他发誓他只是抱着试一试或开玩笑的态度，但是史蒂夫居然真的帮他解开了。这让他们两个都挺震惊的——尤其是史蒂夫，可能九头蛇队长也无法理解自己为什么那么轻易地就放松了对这个Omega的警惕，他本来应该比谁都清楚冬日战士的能力。

而巴基在震惊之余更多的却是窃喜，他永远忘不了史蒂夫那副矛盾表情。最后对方说，如果你不听话，我还会再次使用它的。巴基点头。但他们都清楚，史蒂夫不可能再有使用它的一天了，从他解开它的那一刻起，这副手铐就已经被赋予了积灰的命运。

因为所有的事情都在往好的方向发展，比如他们早过了相互试探的层面，近乎要把这段关系磨得透彻见底了；唯一剩下的瑕疵只能留给时间，在不想到关键时刻结果前功尽弃的前提下，他们都是无能为力的。就比如史蒂夫每次出门之前都要反复确认巴基会留在家里，尽管深知毫无意义，但每次他都要狐疑地站在门口往回看上几眼。所以巴基也只好每次都在背后笑着无奈地告诉他，你去吧，我会在这里。

他一个人面对安静。潮湿的空气停滞不前，乌云不断往这边汹涌汇聚，光线昏暗。

要下雨了。

街上起风的时候正在打雷。闪电在云层间一晃而过，然后雷声撕裂般炸响。史蒂夫望向四周奔走的人群，全都跟风里的落叶一样手忙脚乱。

人们在糟糕的天气里都想着往家里躲，降至的暴雨会成为行走过程中障碍，但与此同时也更是一道掩护，对于那些想要躲避的人来说，下雨的时候最适合逃跑。史蒂夫知道冬日战士跟自己一样清楚这一点。

他站在原地拉低帽檐，脸色跟天一样阴沉。所以怎么就轻易地解开了对那个人的束缚呢，他怎么就知道对方不是在等待自己放松警惕，然后抓住合适的时机离开呢。

雨点落下时史蒂夫开始往回走，心情烦躁不安。大概他回去的时候等待他的只是一个空房间，说不定此时此刻巴基早已经跑远了。

他能够想象到巴基在雨幕中身影逐渐远去的场景，就在脑海中，清晰得好像他亲眼见过一样。

前几天他在枕头底下找到了自己的那双手套，通过上面的污渍很容易就让人看出这是怎么回事——可这也不代表什么，巴基正在发情，而这双手套是整个屋子里他能得到的唯一带有Alpha气息的物品。即便是这样，史蒂夫还是老忍不住用这件事安慰自己，希望借此减轻那一点患得患失。

他一直不怎么相信那个狡猾的Omega。所以当他带着一身的潮湿回到家，看见巴基就坐在床边等他的时候，仍然觉得有些不真实。

你被淋湿了吗。那人说，走过来抬手擦他半湿的金发。

史蒂夫愣愣地盯住巴基，一句话也说不上来。Omega显然没注意到Alpha的目光，依旧没停下手上的动作。有点痒。他们凑得太近了，史蒂夫闻得见巴基身上那股温暖又迷人的香味，让人想起太阳一类的东西，相比之下他自己潮湿又狼狈。

巴基抬头的时候终于迎上了他的视线，对方疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，开口像是要问话。史蒂夫想都没想就低头堵住了那两瓣唇。

“唔……”一开始是惊讶和不解带来的迟钝，但马上Omega就顺从地由着他了。这是他的Alpha，所以他想吻自己就吻，理由都是多余。巴基主动伸出舌尖勾住史蒂夫的，他搂住对方的脖颈，唇齿间更深地缠绵在一起。他贴紧史蒂夫湿透的身体，让自己这一边的体温缓缓传递过去，然后喘息，放任自己完全投入这个吻。Alpha的手掌在他的身上游弋，掐住他的侧腰，手指一直顺着衣服的下摆探入，上下摩挲他光滑的皮肤。

仅仅是这样巴基都觉得自己马上就将招架不住，史蒂夫的舌尖灵活又柔软，在他的唇齿间撩拨挑逗。他用手捏巴基的屁股，一边咬巴基的嘴唇一边声音低沉地说，我要干你。

于是巴基马上从嘴角漏出一连串低喘，史蒂夫想要他，而他乐意至极。外面大雨倾盆，下午谁也不出去，他们有的是时间。

掠夺、撕扯。Omega在这场搏斗中毫无胜算可言。他被Alpha推向后，脊背撞向冰凉的墙面。史蒂夫啃吻他的脖颈，粗暴地褪去了他们的衣物，伸手探入巴基的内裤下流地用力揉捏其中一边臀肉。如果他此刻摸向巴基臀缝中间那个小洞，肯定会发现这个Omega早就已经湿得一塌糊涂——他准备好了，接纳Alpha的抚慰和疼爱。

持续不断流出的情液沾湿了史蒂夫的手指，他刺入其中一根，里面湿热的穴壁立刻涌上来含住了入侵的异物。巴基的身体因此变得紧绷。

“放松宝贝。”史蒂夫艰难地又加入了几根手指用力抽插起来，空气里开始响起黏腻的水声。他轻啄巴基的嘴唇，对方只是一个劲地喘息，脸颊涨红，湿润的双眼涣散地盯住自己的脸。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”他轻声呼唤，发出细微的请求。“嗯，直接进来吧。”

“骚洞水真多。”那几根手指被抽出去了，史蒂夫换用自己的膝盖抵在巴基的双腿之间，Omega竟忍不住喘息着用下自己的体磨蹭起来。他轻笑一声慢吞吞地一字一句评价道，“你个欠操的浪货。”

他伸手撸动了两下自己的性器，对准Omega的肉穴捅到了底。

“啊——”他逼出了一声绵长的呻吟，然后抱起对方的腿就开始往里面捅。

巴基下意识扒紧史蒂夫的肩膀，用双腿缠紧对方的腰。他这下完全悬空了，被Alpha狰狞的性器死死钉在墙上用力操干。泪水顺着他的眼角往下淌。史蒂夫在舔弄他的乳头，不时吮吸或用牙齿轻咬几下，交合的快感和细微的疼痛刺激得他浑身发抖。肉体贴合碰撞，窗外传来雨声，而屋内是欲望的狂欢。“好棒，史蒂夫……啊——”借着这场雨的掩护，巴基的叫喊似乎也更放浪更肆无忌惮，不必担心有人听见或发现，潮湿世界里只剩了他们两个。他说，再深一点，用力干我，Alpha。

“你天生适合被我操。”

是的，是的。他想说，如果他能说的话。所有音节一出口就成了欢愉的叫喊。史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵说下流的情话。

“你以为我不知道你用我的手套做了什么吗。”Alpha轻笑着说，挺动腰部越来越快地往他身体里干，把他的洞里的水越操越多。他们都在出汗，皮肤跟外面暴雨中的街道一样潮湿。“你在我面前什么都藏不住。”

包括欲望，贪恋和爱。巴基的心脏狂跳，一方面是因为快感，一方面是因为史蒂夫的话。他爽得欲仙欲死又害羞得无地自容。他的确什么也藏不住，不管是在性事上还是其他地方，史蒂夫总能引起他最真实的回应。比如每一声甜美的呼喊，每次身体的痉挛和不由自主勾上对方腰杆的双腿。

他挂在史蒂夫身上。Alpha每一块肌肉都被雨水汗水锤炼，高大的身形能把他完全笼进怀中。窗外风雨大作，雨丝和被卷起的落叶在呼啸的风里摇曳，一阵阵砸向玻璃窗，发出敲击的声音。而他就在这个男人的怀抱里摇曳，硕大的阴茎飞速地撞进他的体内，顶部每一次都精准地磨过敏感点，逼他叫唤。

一开始还能夹紧的腿在高频率的进攻下变得疲软，挂在史蒂夫的腰际无力地晃。高潮比任何一次来得都要快，快感让巴基绷紧了脚背，他射在他们两个中间。而史蒂夫根本没打算给他机会喘息，他抱紧自己的Omega在床上开始重新插入他。粗长的肉棒把肉洞磨得发红，巴基在他的撞击下前后摇晃。史蒂夫扶住对方，昏暗中认真欣赏Omega美丽的身体，腰腹上沾了刚刚释放的白浊，当他把手掌顺着身侧的曲线向上抚弄，那里的皮肤就忍不住地颤抖，再向上就是两颗嫣红诱人的乳粒。

巴基也不知道自己今天为什么这么敏感。Alpha任何一次细微触碰都可以让他产生不小的反应。甚至让他忍不住去捏起史蒂夫的手，“……嗯这里，也要，”他引导着Alpha的手指贴向自己胸部，抚上一颗乳粒，“摸摸我。”

史蒂夫搓捏起其中一颗，不紧不慢地绕着乳晕打转。Omeg把头扭向一边，不由自主地弓起上半身迎合他的抚弄。长而湿润的睫毛往下垂。他看见巴基的眼角有泪水。

巴基不停流眼泪，枕头上出现小滩的水渍。他在喘息，半张着血红的嘴唇，沾满汗水的脸上眉头蹙起。他一直向史蒂夫头来目光，睁大眼睛像要讲话，涣散的表面底下是无尽的呼唤。他的确想说点什么，但在又凶又猛的抽插里根本没有机会，快感中他只能喘。

看起来史蒂夫快到了，他的动作越来越杂乱无序，喘息炙热而破碎，发尖甩落的汗水滴在Omega的皮肤上。

“史蒂夫……”巴基费力地呼唤对方，Alpha的动作变缓了一些。他说，“标记我。”

“什么，”史蒂夫迟疑地停下来，那根阴茎在巴基体内硬得难受，“你本来就是我的。”

“你还不明白吗，重新标记我，”抓住停下来的间隙，巴基飞快地小声对他说，“我需要你，真正的，在我身体里面。”

他得到的回应是一个吻。Alpha攥紧他的手，伏低身体舔舐他后颈那一处发烫的皮肤，史蒂夫声音低沉，问发抖的Omega，你要我的结吗，宝贝。同时重新开始身下的动作，往从没有进入过的领域开始探索。

“是的，射给我。”即将被标记和进入生殖腔的的感觉让巴基有点害怕，他在颤抖，却一边兴奋不已，渴望着被征服的瞬间。

在牙齿刺穿腺体的同时，埋在他体内的阴茎同时抵达了最深处。撕裂一般的疼痛传来。他本能地挣扎逃离，Alpha压制着他的四肢，比任何一刻都更残暴、狂野，巴基每一下喘息里都是浓烈的信息素，他们正在交合，像窗外的疾风和骤雨，像云里翻滚的雷和闪电，在他的身体和精神上完完全全的制伏，他无处可逃，直面这一刻被标记的恐惧、窒息、快感，所有对自己的控制在一瞬间全部交出，交给这个Alpha，压在他身上的，咬住他的后颈的。

自此他们将永远以另一种方式完全结合，这辈子余下的时间都被另一个人的左右，共享悲喜和病痛。Alpha急促而滚烫的鼻息打在他的后颈，他在他生殖腔内射精，硕大的结死死卡住他们两个人——他们还会有一个孩子。

所有的事情都已经来不及再挽回，但看起来倒更像是另一种开始。在等待结消散的过程中史蒂夫一直把头埋在巴基的肩膀里，他用鼻尖轻蹭他的侧脸，然后又抬起头来告诉他，我能感受到你。声音比耳语还轻。

巴基茫然地点点头，他露出一种疲惫又满足的神色，一双眼睛湿润又涣散，皮肤沾满蒸腾着热气的汗液。他突然对史蒂夫笑了一下，像花瓣在雨中倏尔绽开了。

雷声作响。史蒂夫俯下身回以一吻，在对方的嘴角尝到甜味。

所以他如今的确在雨幕中看见了巴基。而他的爱人从未离去。


	4. Chapter 4

大概他们谁也忘不掉这天，至少史蒂夫不会。他靠在窗子边点着烟抽——总有抽不完的烟，像这辈子他有用不完的爱一样。彼时太阳正在以肉眼可见的速度下落，最后一点光也没入西边最矮那栋建筑之后。晚霞稍纵即逝。

如果不是巴基突然走过来跟他说了这件事，史蒂夫大概也会认为今天就是那么平凡地结束了。他生活得就像任何一个普通人，沉默地熬着一天两天，做爱，然后继续麻木，变得漫无目的。今天最后剩下的几个小时也会像空气里飘摇的烟一样随风流逝。

但是巴基走过来忽然喊他，别抽了。

可以肯定那是一个陈述句——甚至带了一些祈使的语气在里面，而不是“别抽烟了好吗”或者“别抽了行吗”。说实话一开始他挺惊讶的，他的Omega从来不管自己做什么，过去那么长时间里史蒂夫一直随心所欲。他一边询问着原因，一边犹豫着把烟头按在了窗台上，搓掉一小撮灰。

“说话啊。”但是一开始巴基只是沉默，没给他理由，固执地扭头躲开史蒂夫的视线。直到Alpha突然凑过来搂住他啃他的嘴唇，他才笑着推开对方，然后告诉史蒂夫说他受不了那股味，刺鼻，猖獗跋扈四处乱窜，整个屋子都是。

“我以前也在抽，”史蒂夫玩他的头发，“你以前从来不说。”

“可现在不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”

“我以为你看得出来。”巴基低下头，又抬头看史蒂夫。他重复这个动作，把自己逗笑了。直到巴基第三次抬起头的时候，终于看见Alpha那对猩红的眸子闪烁起惊讶的光——至少他还算不上太迟钝。史蒂夫的目光随着巴基的上下在他身上移动，最后停止于Omega的小腹。他的视线流连的地方正在孕育一个生命。他有点难以置信地瞪大眼睛，但是巴基点头肯定了他的想法。

太阳落去之后他又看见另一道光。此时Omega的肚腹尚未明显地隆起，跟往日一样平坦，什么也看不出来，正如史蒂夫也不能猜到以后的日子会因此做何改变，但他想，一个孩子，他会有一个孩子。

后来发生什么史蒂夫不大记得，如今能回忆起来的只有热烈的狂喜，像喷薄的光和热，果实成熟，香甜得让人错觉血管里淌着蜜。而那也已经是好几个月前的事情了，他不得不承认自己花了一些时间才适应孕期Omega的变化，更敏感又更坚强，更细腻且更依赖自己的伴侣。史蒂夫之前也不知道怀孕的Omega仍会发情——在他第一次意识到这一点的那晚上巴基已经躺在他旁边把自己的内裤蹭掉一半了。

一边挺着隆起的肚腹一边渴望丈夫的爱抚似乎让第一次怀孕的Omega有些难为情。夏日将尽，但夜晚依旧闷热潮湿，巴基就躺在史蒂夫旁边扭过头来看他，小声说你摸摸我吧史蒂夫，声音跟当晚的空气一样黏腻。

没有Alpha能受得了这个，所以他揭开巴基宽松的衣物，一段丰盈的身体就这样在月光下一丝不挂暴露在他面前，发胖和肿胀未损一丝一毫的美感。温柔不是他的作风，可史蒂夫也强忍着一次性捅入那个流着水的洞深处的冲动，他撑在Omega上方用手指操他，搅弄出咕啾的水声，在寂静中响亮无比。巴基敏感的身体在颤抖，他伸出双手攥紧床单，感受后穴被史蒂夫填满，而羞赧填满他的内心。可即便大着肚子，穴里柔软的肠肉也像初经人事般湿哒哒地含着史蒂夫的手指，翻动痉挛，吸附着不让对方出去。Alpha精准地折磨巴基的弱点，他难耐地在夜里喘，行动上的不方便让他深感无助，燥热让他出了一身汗，快感像潮湿一样追着他不放。

史蒂夫捏住他的腿根，凑近了啃吻，在那里留下牙印和吻痕，炙热的鼻息摩挲着敏感的皮肤。湿热和窒息包围他，巴基大口喘息，像搁浅的鱼一样渴望氧气，但他应该深知自己只是在渴望Alpha把他送上高潮的那一刻罢了。修长的手指在他体内翻滚，覆茧的指尖碾磨他的敏感点。他不知道自己底下到底有多湿，嫣红的洞收缩着像在勾引。史蒂夫伸手扶住自己的性器，迫切地注视正在包裹他的手指的肉穴，野兽般低吼、粗喘，他的声音混杂巴基的低吟呢喃，纵情演绎一场并非传统意义上的交合。

但是巴基忽然说，插进来，Alpha。“我想要，你的那个……”Omega早就泪流满面，怀孕后他整个人仿若水做的一般，上面流泪，下面也淌水，泪眼汪汪地望着自己的男人，叫他插自己。隆起的肚腹遮挡他的视线，他努力低头，可也看不见史蒂夫的动作，只感觉体内的手指已经被抽了出去。他的情液打湿一小片床单。一种更滚烫、更坚硬的物体戳在他的身下，在黏腻的穴口摩挲，然后史蒂夫整个沉入了他的体内。巴基的屁股被塞得满满当当，里面一些漏出的汁水被柱身挤出。酸胀感开始在Alpha的抽插下传来，从屁股一直到整个腰身。阴茎每一次进入都那么深，沉重的囊袋打在他的会阴，被碰撞的皮肤爬上了绯红。

明明巴基觉得自己笨重，却也并不妨碍史蒂夫把他操得前后摇晃，他大张嘴唇想提醒那男人小心孩子，在兴头上的Alpha显然听不进去，粗鲁地捏住他柔软的大腿前后摆腰，好像从不把他怀孕当一回事。宽大的手掌顺着巴基丰盈的身躯往上游弋。当他捏住了他胸前的柔软，巴基甚至能看见史蒂夫的眼睛在黑暗中兴奋地亮了一下。

为了哺育后代这个Omega最近在涨奶，整个胸部都变得沉甸甸的，比从前更丰满柔软，花白的肉在手掌的搓捏下很容易就留下了一片红印，那里比起其他部位更加敏感，身下的人咬着嘴唇难为情地扭动起身体，然而无济于事，巴基毫无意义的挣扎看上去更像欲情故纵，把身上的野兽撩拨得更加兴奋。他躲不过对方的揉弄，只好扭过头哭哼，疼痛夹杂着快感，从上到下袭卷他全身。

Alpha俯下身开始用唇齿在他的胸部留下痕迹时，巴基注意到对方很小心地护住了他隆起的腹部，可能这是连身上这个人自己都注意不到的细节，保护的动作仿佛仅仅出于本能，野火一样在Omega心里烧起一股暖。他已经够热了，出汗的皮肤相贴，身体流逝大量水分，口干舌燥。史蒂夫咬住他其中一颗乳粒，巴基用手扶住对方的后颈鼓励Alpha继续，他扬起头无声喘息，他想说我爱你。

在几次不轻不重的啃噬下史蒂夫竟尝到了一股腥甜，陌生的、淡淡的香味在空气中散开。他低头一看才发现Omega的乳首正在泌出奶水，白色的液体顺着胸脯处柔和的线条开始向两边淌。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫——”巴基的胸前一片淫乱狼藉，他抬起手臂遮住了脸，嘴上不停喊Alpha停下。但他无法阻止史蒂夫的动作，也无法阻止乳汁在Alpha的用力吮吸下不停分泌。两颗乳粒被折磨得又红又肿。

Alpha总是贪得无厌，他们仿佛每次都要将自己的伴侣吃干抹净才肯罢休。史蒂夫从来不是例外。他把巴基从床上捞起来搂进自己怀里，Omega因此惊叫了一声。后穴里插着的那个家伙愈发逼近深处，他险些失去平衡，只得搂紧男人的肩膀，任其将脑袋埋在胸前撒野，肆意妄为。巴基扬起脖子哭喊，刺痛隐隐传来，史蒂夫吸得很用力，嘬得啧啧有声，他像是有什么执念一般，用平时巴基从未见过的热情疯狂折磨他的乳房。金色的脑袋胡乱蹭动，哪一边都不放过。

他突然想喊史蒂夫停一停——他的腰酸得叫人难以忍受，浑身上下承受着各式各样的刺激，快感几近顶峰，而且他说，这是留给我们的孩子的。

我们的孩子。那两个单词像有力量一般，轻而易举地牵制了Alpha的动作。史蒂夫抬起头来注视他，巴基有注意到对方的脸颊、嘴角甚至脖颈都沾了一些乳水。

他伸手想帮他揩去一些，手掌刚碰上对方的脸就被捏住了。

“舔干净。”史蒂夫控制住他的手，用不容置疑的语气命令他，潮湿脸上藏着笑意。

巴基一愣，随后垂下眼睛小心翼翼地凑近了史蒂夫。一连串香甜湿润的吻落在Alpha光洁的下巴上，他偶尔伸出舌尖舔舐，尝到了自己乳汁的味道，糖一样化在口腔中央。史蒂夫歪过头接受他的吻，直到他脸上所有的奶水痕迹都被巴基尽数吻过，他拉下对方与自己接吻。这四周气息甜得发腻，汹涌、猛烈，又温柔包裹住他们两个人。

他忍不住重新开始身下和手上的动作，巴基只剩下喘息的力气。那两团丰硕的乳肉在史蒂夫手里成了各种淫靡的形状。史蒂夫用手指夹住早已红肿不堪的肉粒，便又有奶水从他的指间漏出。

Omega一直低喊不要了。史蒂夫告诉他，可是宝贝你看，你这对奶子柔软又丰满，流出来的东西足够我玩也够养我们的孩子了。

史蒂夫低头又在巴基隆起的腹部印上一吻。他们等着高潮来临，然后在太阳升起前跌入一场毫不缜密的预谋，对以后一概不知，但同样义无反顾。他没活在这个湿热的夏夜，史蒂夫想，他是身处在一个鲜活的未来，还有一个孩子，这才是他该有也一直想要的。

所以三天后史蒂夫把搞到的那辆车停在安全屋的楼底——这间又小又破的房子不在他的规划之内，他们会有更好的。尽管这里面或多或少载满了一些今后他们可能都会忍不住回忆的东西，好多事情面目全非得像从黑夜到白天的气温骤变，其间到底发生了什么，只有这间屋子最清楚。

所以到底是他制伏了那个Omega，还是对方用无人能察觉的方式从他这里偷走了爱。史蒂夫不知道。

他甩着那串车钥匙走进房间，跟巴基说，我们离开吧。

巴基看起来有点惊讶。他望着那串钥匙问他从哪里搞来的。

“没有什么是我搞不定的。”他是九头蛇队长。“你现在需要做的只有收好东西到楼下等我。”

不出他所料，每次当巴基想要手忙脚乱地准备什么，他都要先把那头长发捋去耳后，然后开始做自己的事。但这一次巴基毫无头绪地在屋子里绕了两圈，最后说，我没有什么要带走的了。

“这里不就有一个吗？”史蒂夫杵在窗子边笑着说。粘满报纸的玻璃向外敞开，早晨的风正吹进来。史蒂夫没有回头，他感觉得到自己的腰正在被环抱，一个温暖的身体紧贴他的身侧。那人说，我们走，声音和模样都跟很久以前的某个早晨如出一辙，很多东西又好像没变过，比如这些，比如外面的街景。但至少当史蒂夫再次看向巴基——对方已经站在门口套上了鞋子，他再也不能将其与之前某个夜晚在角落里哭喊、抗拒的那个人联想在一起了，取而代之的是一种他之前从未见识过的、说不出口的感觉，说那是兴奋激动太肤浅，说恬静淡然又不够妥帖，不过好在他将有很多时间慢慢去读。

那是一副看起来得意快乐的模样，像是他从史蒂夫这里得到了多少一般。但史蒂夫知道自己给的不多，一阵雨，一个夜晚，一些爱和一场流浪。而他们又都深知为了最后这一个决定将会面对些什么，居无定所或者随时随地找上门来的组织，不过好在他们都不在乎。

他看着巴基就站在那里，正在不停用眼神催促自己。对方的嘴角带有淡淡的笑意，就跟此时此刻的晨曦一样美丽。

FIN


End file.
